A Servant's Revolution
by AirSpiritX
Summary: Sequel to "A Servant's Dream". After Hitsume's attack on the pharaoh's palace, can order be restored before Atemu's entire country is destroyed? And what is going on with the mysterious item appearing and disappearing? PG-13 for language, violence. Will b
1. Default Chapter

-A Servant's Revolution -By Natsuki Mariku  
  
Mariku: I love Ancient Egypt stories. They are often the best Yuugiou fanfics out there. So here is my 2nd try at one. This acts as sort of a sequel to A Servant's Dream, and this one takes place in the aftermath of Hitsume's attack on the palace. I hope you enjoy this, and please, review.  
  
Aku~Ness: *hands Mariku a bowl of lemons* Include them. Do it.  
  
Mariku: Eh. Later, fine.  
  
Aku~Ness: Goooooooooooooood.  
  
Mariku: Anyway, I don't own anything involving the Yuugiou license and/or property.  
  
This story may be published on AdultFanFiction.net, TCGeneration.net, and Yuugiou.net. Please do not put it up anywhere else without prior consent from the artist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atemu lay down, thinking of what had happened just twenty-four hours ago. A simple palace delivery girl had enough power and will to get a group through his guards and try to attack the Pharaoh...why? Was he a....bad Pharaoh? That couldn't be. She was the only one ever to rebel...even the group who had attacked when his father had ruled were calm. What made that girl do what she did? She wasn't even treated badly by anyone...nay, she didn't even have enough contact with other in the palace for that to happen.  
Atemu drifted off slowly, leaving the candle to burn. A small light glowed through a hole in the stone wall across from his bed. It changed colors, going from red to green to a pale, pale blue. After it faded into a bright gold, it went out just as suddenly as it had appeared. A strong wind blew from the hole, stirring Atemu but not quite waking him up.  
  
---  
  
The morning bells ringing, Atemu woke up to see a strange object on the table next to him- a golden triangular object attached to a rope. IT was shaped like an upside-down pyramid, and seemed to be made of quite a few pieces. Atemu looked at the front, where the Eye of Anubis sat, dead center. The Eye's center glowed, and Atemu felt an odd sensation on his forehead. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him, and he fell unconscious.  
  
---  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"Why? He hasn't finished what he was supposed to do."  
  
"Someone's manipulating his past. They put a trigger there- something to wake him up."  
  
"But why? And how? No one else knows about the operation."  
  
"Apparently someone does. And they want it thwarted." A nurse from across the room who was examining a body on a table called for the doctor.  
  
"Look....this jewelry. It's the Sen-nen Puzzle from the Reu nu pert em hru*..but it isn't supposed to appear for another week."  
  
"Oh no. They've gotten the other six....Michiko!"  
  
"Hai, sensei?"  
  
"Find me the enemy of this boy. The one named Kaiba Seto."  
  
---  
  
"Atemu! Wake up, Atemu!"  
  
"Hn? What's going on?"  
  
"Sir, you woke up at the normal time, when the bells rang, but you fell asleep again for some reason. You're lucky Imtut came to check on you, or you'd have missed the Judgment."  
  
"Wait...I remember...I found this gold item, with Anubis' eye on the front...what happened to it?"  
  
"There's nothing here besides the normal stuff. I'm sorry, sir. But you should get up, the Judgment begins in an hour."  
  
"Yes, thank you Ahtes. Tell Etshr to prepare something for me to eat on the way to the Ha-Reu field. I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I figure I should stop Chap. 1 here, right before the Judgment. Evil, ain't I? Anyway, Chapter 2 will come soon, as well as more of what's going on in the present time. Please R&R.  
  
Aku~Ness: You said you'd have some lemon.  
  
Mariku: Stories that go instant-lemon don't get much respect. Shut up and go watch your crap anime.  
  
Aku~Ness: Ugh, fine...where's the Narutaru DVDs?  
  
Mariku: Right beside all the Gundam. 


	2. The Judgment

-A Servant's Revolution, Chapter 2  
  
-By Natsuki Mariku  
  
Mariku: Back for Chap. 2. I just posted chapter 1 a few minutes ago on FF.net, which means it can be there now. Ain't it grand?  
  
Hao~Ness: Lemon. Now, bitch.  
  
Mariku: No. This is a mainly Seto chapter, and you know the only Seto couple I like is him and Mai.  
  
Hao~Ness: You suck. Why can't you like Jyonouchi x Seto like all the fangirls?  
  
Mariku: Because Jyonouchi sucks and I would rather kill him in every fic than allow him to get laid. I need to get started.  
  
Hao~Ness: Can I borrow your Yuugiou series 1 DVDs?  
  
Mariku: Fine. Anyway, to the readers- I don't own Yuugiou, any part of the licensed property. This chapter is mainly Seto, so if you don't like him, don't read it. You'll miss major plot points, though.  
  
This story may be published on FanFiction.net, AdultFanFiction.net, TCGeneration.net, and Yuugiou.net. Please do not put it up anywhere else without prior consent from the artist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The phone rang it's usual tone, a guitar riff that was created specially for Kaiba Corporation's phones. [Note: The ring is the same as mine, which is the beginning of Warriors. Anyone heard that riff? I love that thing. I think I want Overlap now though. Cool song.] Seto reached down into his pocket and pulled it out, presses a green button on the front of the phone.  
  
"Moshimoshi?"  
  
"Moshimoshi, Kaiba-san. I am Dr. Murata Keisuke, the leading researcher on a time lapse from 3,000 years ago. We have discovered that you have a strong tie to the incident, and if we do not have your help, the world as we know it could be in danger."  
  
"I heard the same thing from a girl and it turned out to just be a madman. Unless you want to entice me with a powerful card like she did, I suggest you leave me alone."  
  
"Kaiba-san, wai-" A click on the other end told Dr. Murata he had been hung up on. "Dammit. We need that boy. Michiko!"  
  
"Hai, sempai?"  
  
"A phone number isn't enough. I need the boy himself. Send the agents if you must, but get him at all costs."  
  
No one noticed that the jewelry around the boy's neck had disappeared once again.  
  
---  
  
Atemu walked out onto the stone balcony to see a massive crowd of his people, whooping and hollering for their king. He raised his hands up. "People of Egypt! We are here today, as we are year after year, to punish those which have committed sins against our country!" Roars from the crowd told Atemu to go on with who the suspect was today.  
  
"Today we gather to hear the case of Hitsume, the servant girl who dared attack me and my palace!"  
  
A young girl with dirty blond hair walked out behind Atemu, her arms locked to her side by two guards. The guards picked her up and threw her across the ledge to the sand below, where other guards caught her, then let go. This was the beginning of her punishment- being dropped from a height and then onto sand. A high priest came out, his golden item in hand. The guards looked at it, amazed that the priest Seto had dared bring his Sen-nen Rod to a Judgment.  
  
"Hey! Put that thing away!" A guard ran up to Seto and tried to attack, but missed as Seto knocked him away.  
  
"Shut up, fool! I have permission of our Pharaoh to use it for this Judgment!" All the other guards backed away, leaving the girl sitting on the ground. She looked at Seto coldly.  
  
"Girl. State your name.  
  
"I am Hitsume, the one person with enough sense to attack this Ra-forsaken place!" A guard kicked her.  
  
"You will show respect, and respect only for our pharaoh and his home!"  
  
Seto looked at the guard, then to the scroll in his hand. "You attacked the pharaoh Atemu, after assassinating several guards. Explain yourself."  
  
Hitsume looked up. "You know why I did it. I will not serve as a slave for that imbecile. He treats us as beasts, objects that exist to do his bidding." The crowd roared in protest at this, some raising swords over their heads. "Shut up! You all are drones of this slave driver!"  
  
Seto chuckled a bit. "Walk over here, girl. It is time for your punishment."  
  
Hitsume got up and walked over to the tall man. Seto led her into the palace, and took her upstairs. They came out on the balcony Atemu was standing on, when they stopped.  
  
"Atemu!" Seto called. The pharaoh turned around to see Seto holding his Rod up, the guards unconscious around him. "I'm sorry, but you need to stay out of this." The Rod glowed, and the pharaoh fell. Seto looked over the balcony and held the Rod over the people, forcing them all to fall. He grabbed Hitsume and leaped off.  
  
They ran across the bodies, reaching down at some intervals to grab bags and weapons. They ran and ran until they got to a deserted village. Seto went into the largest house and took their jewelry. They then stole two horses and ran off into the distance.  
  
---  
  
"He's moving. Shouldn't he be still?"  
  
"I don't know. We need to ask the sensei, but he is out finding the Kaiba boy."  
  
The first nurse sighed. "We'll just have to leave him like this. I don't want to try anything for fear of messing up the operation."  
  
"Of course. Let's just run some brain scans and report to sensei later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariku: I like this story. It's my best yet. I'm just having trouble deciding to post this chapter tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Aku~Ness: Don't post ANY until you've added some lemon.  
  
Mariku: Honestly...anyway, please review. 


	3. Awakening Running Away Incentive

-A Servant's Revolution, Chapter 3  
  
-By Natsuki Mariku  
  
Mariku: Heh. The last chapter was shorter than I thought, so I'll make this extra-long. Thanks Gatesu Botan for the review.  
  
Aku~Ness: How about the mistake with my name, yaoi hater?  
  
Mariku: Oh, yeah. heh heh. I accidentally wrote Hao~Ness, which is a member of Gaia. I got the Aku~Ness idea from him...guess I got them mixed up. Sorry.  
  
Aku~Ness: I'm not even going to remind you of the lemon. Just tell them of Yuugiou Network, then get on with it.  
  
Mariku: Ah, yes. Before the chapters are posted on any site, they will be posted on my site, Yuugiou Network. The chapters will be put up there about a week before other sites, and they will also be unedited. FF.net rules hinder this story. Anyway, I don't own any of the Yuugiou property.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Atemu opened his eyes, blinking a bit to get the sand out. He got on his knees and looked around. Everyone was unconscious. He went over to his favorite attendant, Ahtes, and shook her gently.  
  
"Ahtes. Ahtes. Wake up, Ahtes. The judgment ended...somehow," Atemu said, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"Ugh. I remember....almost nothing. A man, he...he used some sort of magic on us. Then I fell asleep. I couldn't make out his face."  
  
"Gather all the priests. I need to go over something with them. Also, go find someone who isn't knocked out to help me wake everyone up," Atemu said, pointing at the door. After Ahtes ran off, he began to move to the other guards, waking them up one by one and telling them a bit of what happened. He told them all to go down to the field and wake the villagers up, and he went inside.  
  
---  
  
A black limousine pulled up to the gate, and the window rolled down. A chafferer looked into a camera. "I am driving Dr. Murata here to see Kaiba- san."  
  
"Is Kaiba-sama expecting you?"  
  
"I don't think so. But please, sir, Dr. Murata says it is extremely important."  
  
"Hold on. I'll see if Kaiba-sama will speak with you." The man walked off, and the chafferer looked back at the doctor. The older man was deeply enthralled in his papers, not even aware of what is going on. A young boy appeared on the screen.  
  
"What do you want with my brother?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Dr. Murata urgently needs to speak to him, sir."  
  
"And why should we care?"  
  
"Please. Just listen to what Dr. Murata has to say."  
  
"Fine. I'll let you in, but I don't know if Seto will see you." The gate opened, and the car pulled in. They drove up the huge lane, and then stopped in front of the mansion. Dr. Murata got out, accompanied by his assistant, Michiko. They walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. A butler answered, and took the guests into the study, where Seto sat, working on a computer.  
  
"You again? I told you, I won't put up with your bullshit!"  
  
"Kaiba-san! Please, listen...Dr. Murata's work is important to the world, and you are important to his research! Don't you want to help the world?" Michiko pleaded.  
  
"The world can screw itself. I'm too busy with this new technology to care."  
  
"If you don't help us, there won't be a world to use your technology! Don't you get it? Only with your help can we do this!" Dr. Murata shouted at the boy. He was getting angry, and a vein started to bulge on his forehead.  
  
"Fine....I'll do it," Kaiba said with an exasperated sigh. Michiko gasped with joy, and Dr. Murata began thanking the Lord. "However...only on one condition." Michiko and Keisuke looked at each other.  
  
"Wasuko, take Dr. Murata out, please. Michiko....stay. Have a seat." Michiko sat nervously, knowing what was going to happen. She was both excited and a bit nervous.  
  
"I think you know what I want you to do. So are you going to do it, or do I need to drop from your research?"  
  
"I...I'll do it. But please...don't penetrate me. I'm saving it for a special man."  
  
[LEMON ALERT: KAIBA X MICHIKO]  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "Of course. But I still want some. Come over here." Michiko got up and walked over to Seto, sitting in the chair. He turned to face her.  
  
[EDITED OUT TO KEEP WITHIN FANFICTION.NET RULES. READ FULL VERSION ON YUUGIOU.NET OR ADULTFANFICTION.NET]  
  
"That was fun. So...will do you the research?"  
  
"After that? How could I say no?" Kaiba said with a smile. After putting his pants back on, he showed her out.  
  
---  
  
Atemu sat on his bed, not ready to sleep yet. Too much had happened that day for him to sleep at the moment. He got up and looked out his window. He saw two horses riding outside his window, but he blinked and they were gone.  
  
"Horses? Why would I think about them all of a sudden?" Atemu shook his head, and climbed in bed. "I need some sleep. Today was rough."  
  
---  
  
Seto and Hitsume continued riding, the sand from the horses flying out in a cloud behind them. Hitsume looked over to Seto.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"You were fighting for a good cause. Punishing you was pointless."  
  
"I think you're lying."  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, I know so. You want to use me for something."  
  
"Seems I've been figured out then, doesn't it?"  
  
Hitsume looked at the tall priest riding alongside her. "There's something strange about you. I don't trust it."  
  
"It'd be wise to trust me. Don't worry, all will be explained in time."  
  
"I do have one question, though- why did we steal that jewelry?"  
  
"We need money for food and drink."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariku: And that's all! Seems I was in a lemon-writing mood. That isn't in the FF.net version...sorry guys, go to Yuugiou.net or AFF.net to read that lemon!  
  
Aku~Ness: YES! LEMON! WHOOHOOOOO! A bit short, but whatever. Seto lemon. I love you. ^_^  
  
Mariku: Yeah, yeah. Buy me Turn 20 then, Saiyaman's raws aren't enough.  
  
Aku~Ness: But you never let me watch with the subtitles on!  
  
Mariku: Whatever. you got your lemon.  
  
Aku~Ness: I suppose. Anyway, bye guys! Remember, review! 


End file.
